


quarantine

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Family!ToruTakaHiro, Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son!TakaHiro, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Toruka - Freeform, slight TeRoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Keluarga Yamashita-Moriuchi, dan beberapa hal yang terjadi diantara mereka selama masa karantina. || #StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Moriuchi Hiroki, Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Yamashita Toru & Moriuchi Hiroki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story dan One OK Rock yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> Family!ToruTakaHiro, Father-Son!Mori Bros. Ditulis untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge. Penulisan fanfiksi ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata yang dialami penulis.

"Situasinya sudah semakin parah, ya..."

Takahiro menghela napas sembari mengganti saluran televisi, yang mana semuanya memberitakan pandemi virus corona yang semakin menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Ia merebahkan diri diatas sofa, memperhatikan tayangan dari WHO mengenai hal-hal yang harus dilakukan agar mencegah penularan virus mematikan itu. Pemerintah sendiri sudah memberi perintah kepada masyarakat, agar melakukan karantina secara mandiri. 

"Hmm, lagi-lagi soal Corona ya?" 

Menoleh pada putra tunggalnya Hiroki, yang berdiri di belakang sofa, menonton berita dengan wajah datar sambil mengunyah keripik, Takahiro bergumam "Ya" dan mendudukkan diri. Sambil mencomot keripik, ia memberi gestur pada Hiroki untuk duduk di sebelahnya. 

"Kamu sudah lihat beritanya?" tanya Takahiro, mengecilkan suara televisi.

Hiroki mengendikkan bahu. Terdengar suara meong dari bawah kakinya. Ia menunduk, tersenyum mendapati Ume meloncat ke pangkuannya. "Iya. Aku baru lihat beritanya di Lone Today." Pemuda enambelas tahun itu berkata seraya mengecek ponselnya. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kita harus karantina mandiri, eh?"

"Yup. Artinya kamu jangan hobi keluyuran lagi, Hiroki."

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku hobi keluyuran?"

"Halah. Buktinya, kamu sering jalan-jalan sama Teruki-mu tersayang," sindir Takahiro, membuat Hiroki memanyunkan bibirnya. Pria bermarga Moriuchi itu bersidekap, memandang sang putra dengan wajah tegas.

"Pokoknya, mulai detik ini, Tou-chan melarangmu untuk keluar rumah, kecuali kalau ada hal penting," ucap Takahiro final. Ia berkata lagi ketika Hiroki baru saja akan membuka mulut, "Tidak ada protes. Ini berlaku untuk Toru juga--oke, berlaku buat Tou-chan juga.

"Intinya, kita sekeluarga jangan sampai ada yang keluar rumah. Adil, 'kan?" 

Bola mata Hiroki membulat mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Takahiro beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Hiroki dengan mulut ternganga. Samar-samar, Takahiro bisa mendengar putranya nampak menggerutu kecil.

Berjinjit, Takahiro membuka lemari, mendapati stok makanan mereka sudah hampir habis. Dan ia juga baru menyadari, hanya tersisa minuman soda di dalam kulkas.

"Sepertinya aku harus titip belanjaan pada Toru," gumam Takahiro dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di konter dapur. Mumpung Toru masih ada di luar.

Pesannya yang berisi daftar belanjaan hanya dibaca oleh Toru, yang menandakan suaminya itu sedang menyetir. Takahiro iseng mengirim emotikon hati, ketika Hiroki berteriak dari arah ruang depan.

"Tou-chan!"

"Apa lagi?"

Hiroki berlari ke dalam dapur dengan Ume dalam pelukannya, menyodorkan ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Takahiro--ia harus beringsut mundur agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Lihat ini. Tertulis disini, dianjurkan untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuh sehabis keluar dari rumah."

"Lalu?" Dahi Takahiro mengernyit.

"Ah, tou-chan ini bagaimana sih!" decak Hiroki. "Itu loh, Toru-san 'kan nanti pulang--"

Seketika, Takahiro langsung paham apa maksud anak tunggalnya itu. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Ia menyeringai lebar, diikuti Hiroki yang terkekeh geli. Ume hanya mengeong pelan melihat keduanya.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Aku pulang."

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu dengan susah payah, Toru masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tertatih menenteng belanjaan. Ia langsung meletakkan semua titipan Takahiro itu ke lantai dan melepas sepatunya. Sedikit merasa heran karena tak ada yang menyambutnya pulang. Hanya ada Ume yang bergoler malas di karpet depan.

"Ah, Toru-san! Selamat datang!"

Hiroki muncul dari ujung koridor bersama dengan Takahiro. Toru tak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya, ketika melihat ayah dan anak itu kompak mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan--kalau tidak salah, itu sarung tangan Spiderman milik anaknya. Semprotan ada di tangan Takahiro, sementara Hiroki memegang sebuah tongkat. Ada apa ini?

"Oke, amankan belanjaannya, nak," komando Takahiro. 

Sang remaja mengangkat jempolnya, berpaling pada Toru yang berdiam di tempatnya, terlampau bingung dengan tingkah mereka. "Toru-san, tolong gantungkan kantung belanjaannya disini," ia berkata sambil menyodorkan tongkatnya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Toru, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Detik berikutnya, ia berseru kaget, merasakan wajahnya disemprot air tanpa ada peringatan. "Oi! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Pelakunya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri, memutar bola matanya. "Sudah lakukan saja." Takahiro lanjut menyemprot seluruh tubuh Toru. Ia menyuruh Toru mengangkat kedua lengannya. Kucing hitam kecil mereka kabur, takut terkena percikan air. "Dan tenang saja, ini hanya air yang dimasukkan ke dalam botol pewangi."

Pasrah, Toru menggantungkan belanjaannya pada tongkat Hiroki. Putra tirinya itu kemudian membawanya itu ke dapur, lalu kembali mengambil kantung belajaan yang tersisa. Hal itu dilakukannya tiga kali, karena belanjaan Takahiro cukup banyak.

"Oke, sudah." Selesai menyemproti sekujur tubuh si pria bersurai pirang, tak lupa Takahiro juga menyemprot sepatu Toru. Lalu, dengan payung yang ada di dekat pintu, ia mendorong pelan punggung lebar Toru.

"Takahiro, apa yang kau--"

"Diamlah! Ayo, jalan ke kamar mandi!"

"Er, oke, oke. Aku menyerah." Kedua tangan diangkat, Toru berjalan kearah kamar mandi bagaikan tahanan digiring ke sel. 

"Tou-chan, ini handuknya!" Hiroki menyerahkan handuk putih pada ayahnya, yang menyengir di balik maskernya. 

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Takahiro mendorong Toru masuk ke dalam dengan payung. "Cepat mandi sana!" serunya, sambil melempar handuk pada Toru yang gelagapan menangkapnya. 

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khasnya, Toru berkata, "Nee, Taka, bagaimana jika kita mandi ber--"

Jari tengah Takahiro teracung padanya sebelum pintu dibanting.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Jadi, kelakuan kalian tadi itu gara-gara melihat artikel soal corona?" tanya Toru saat makan malam.

Duo bapak-anak kompak manggut-manggut. 

"Dan sekarang, kalian menerapkan aturan dilarang keluar rumah kecuali, kalau ada hal yang penting?" Toru bertanya lagi, nada suaranya meragukan.

"Yep!" Keraguannya dibalas dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!"

"Tenang saja Toru-san, kita pasti bisa!"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Toru menelungkupkan kepala dengan putus asa diatas meja makan. Takahiro dan Hiroki tak peduli; lebih memilih berdebat soal menu sarapan karantina mereka besok.

Bukannya enggan melakukan karantina, tapi firasat Toru mengatakan karantina mandiri ini tidak akan semulus yang diharapkan ayah-anak Moriuchi di hadapannya ini.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Kau yakin stok barangnya sudah cukup?" Toru berujar pada Takahiro yang tengah meletakkan belanjaannya di lemari, setelah selesai mencuci piring. Hiroki sudah kabur ke kamar bersama Ume tepat setelah makan malam, sibuk _video call_ dengan pacarnya.

"Yep, ini pasti cukup untuk kita bertiga," sahut Takahiro yang berkacak pinggang, nampaknya sedang menghitung jumlah bungkus ramen. "Kita juga jangan sampai belanja berlebihan, kasihan orang lain. Nanti mereka tidak kebagian stok," imbuhnya. Pria bersurai sewarna gagak itu berdecak ketika hendak meletakkan makanan di lemari atas.

Suaminya terkekeh, mengambil makanan dari tangan Takahiro dan meletakkannya dalam lemari dengan mudah. "Benar juga, dalam situasi seperti ini kita tidak boleh _panic buying_ ," ia menambahkan dengan senyum, "kau memang bijak, Takahiro."

Takahiro balas nyengir, berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Toru, sebelum kembali berkutat pada sisa belanjaannya diatas konter. Di satu sisi, sebuah ide usil terlintas di benak Toru. Pria yang rambutnya dicat pirang itu menyeringai, sembari menepuk pundak Takahiro.

"Hei, Takahiro. Kurasa, kita lupa membeli satu barang lagi," ucap Toru, tangannya merengkuh pinggang pria mungilnya dari belakang. 

"Eh? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Takahiro menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat kira-kira apa yang ia lupakan.

"Ya." Toru mendekatkan diri pada Takahiro, kemudian berbisik di sebelah telinganya, "Kau lupa untuk membeli kon--"

"Toru, ini serius. Aku lupa membeli sesuatu. Dan jangan aneh-aneh, atau nanti kau tidak akan dapat jatah."

Modus Toru gagal total.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

Hiroki baru saja hendak mengenakan sepatu ketika tiba-tiba dua suara dari balik punggungnya membuat ia tersentak.

"Mau kemana kau?" Takahiro bertanya dengan wajah garang dan curiga, perlahan berjalan mendekat pada putra semata wayangnya. Sementara Toru bersidekap, tak mengatakan apa pun, tapi sorot matanya tajam pada Hiroki.

Tertangkap basah, Hiroki menggaruk tengkuk dengan kikuk. " _Well_ , aku... mau keluar mengambil barang... di sekolah," katanya dengan terbata. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan kedua ayahnya. 

"Lalu?" Kali ini, Toru buka suara juga.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku mau pergi ke supermarket," aku Hiroki dengan pasrah, merasa jengah ditatap dengan curiga secara terus-menerus oleh ayahnya. "Tou-chan lupa membeli makanan Ume dan snack favoritku." Ia menambahkan sambil mengerling pada Takahiro dengan raut cemberut.

Toru mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu--"

"Tidak usah, Toru-san!" cegah Hiroki. "Teruki sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Aku akan pergi dengannya."

Seketika, ekspresi ayah kandungnya menggelap. Takahiro tidak mempersalahkan Hiroki yang hendak berbelanja, asalkan ia mengenakan masker dan mengikuti anjuran _social distancing_. Tetapi, kalau soal Hiroki yang akan pergi dengan Teruki, notabene pacarnya, ia tidak akan rela.

Menyadari aura-aura gelap yang menyelimuti suaminya, sontak Toru beringsut mundur. Dari ujung koridor, ia bertanya pada Hiroki, "Kau sudah bawa masker? Pakai jaketmu juga, jangan keluar dengan kaus tipis seperti itu." _Nanti ayahmu bisa berpikir negatif, apalagi kau keluar dengan Teruki_.

Remaja itu menghela napas, dengan patuh mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket. Hiroki sempat kewalahan mencarinya karena pakaian yang menumpuk di lemari. Usai menemukannya, Hiroki mengelus sayang kepala Ume yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya, sebelum menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Hiroki. Satu meter adalah jarak maksimal kalian bersama! Ingat itu!"

Di ambang pintu, Takahiro mengoceh panjang lebar dengan ekspresi garang, bagaikan ibu-ibu sedang menghakimi maling jemuran. Korban ceramahnya, Teruki Nishizawa, hanya bisa pasrah mengangguk kikuk sambil memasang senyuman canggung. Menyadari Hiroki terpaku di belakang ayahnya, pemuda berambut gondrong itu mengucap "Hai, sayang" tanpa suara, sebelum Takahiro kembali berceloteh.

"Tou-chan!!!"

Jeritan penuh frustasi. Ingin rasanya Hiroki menangisi nasib memiliki ayah over protektif.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

Karantina hari ketujuh. Hiroki masih ngambek pada Takahiro sejak kejadian kemarin lusa, dan selama itu ia hanya berbicara pada Toru dan Ume. Kalau Takahiro memanggil, ia bakal pura-pura tak mendengar atau melengos pergi.

Aduh, Takahiro jadi merasa bersalah.

Sore itu, setelah curhat selama hampir satu jam pada Toru, Takahiro mengetuk pintu kamar Hiroki. "Hiroki. Tou-chan mau bicara denganmu," katanya dengan keras. Tak ada jawaban, dan pria itu masih belum menyerah. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk dengan heboh, sampai memakai irama musik samba.

Ume mengeong keras di samping kaki Takahiro. Melihat itu, Takahiro berseru, "Hiroki, buka pintunya! Ume mau masuk ke dalam!"

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit, cukup bagi anak kucing peliharaan mereka untuk menyempil masuk. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Takahiro untuk menahan pintu.

"Ada apa sih?" Hiroki bertanya dengan kesal. Rambutnya acak-acakan, earphone terpasang di sebelah telinga.

Takahiro menghela napas. "Tou-chan mau minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin lusa," ia memulai dengan canggung, mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Begini... tou-chan merasa bersalah sudah menceramahimu dan Teruki. Maaf soal itu ya, nak."

"Tou-chan memang aneh," adalah hal yang pertama kali dikatakan putranya. "Padahal, dulu tou-chan bilang kalau tou-chan memperbolehkanku pacaran dengan Teruki. Tapi kenapa tou-chan harus sampai berlebihan seperti kemarin? Aku jadi kesal."

"Iya, maafkan tou-chan, ya." Senyum canggung disunggingkan Takahiro. "Tou-chan hanya tidak ingin kamu terkena apa-apa," imbuhnya, menatap manik hitam Hiroki yang sama sepertinya. "Coba bayangkan, jika kamu ternyata positif terjangkiti virus, tapi kalian tidak menyadarinya. Apa kamu tega membuat Teruki juga tertular?"

Sang ayah memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang nampaknya membayangkan perandaiannya. "Aku tidak tega membayangkannya," cicit Hiroki.

"Tou-chan juga sama sepertimu," kata Takahiro, "mana tega tou-chan membayangkan hal seperti itu terjadi padamu. Amit-amit deh." Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap surai hitam Hiroki. Setelah sekian lama ini, ia baru menyadari, kalau tinggi putra tunggalnya itu mendekatinya, hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. 

"Kamu memaafkan tou-chan, 'kan?"

"Iya. Asal setelah karantina ini berakhir, tou-chan tidak akan menceramahi Teruki tiap ia mengajakku jalan-jalan." Hiroki terkekeh. Detik berikutnya, ia menyingkirkan tangan Takahiro dan melompat mundur. Membuat Takahiro mengernyit heran.

"Aku perlu mandi!" seru Hiroki, kelewat dramatis. 

Menyadari apa maksud perkataan anaknya, perempatan siku-siku imajinatif muncul di pelipis Takahiro. "Bocah tak tahu diri! Kemari kau!"

"Tou-chan, _social distancing_!"

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

" _Berita hari ini. Polisi berhasil menangkap para pelaku penjual masker ilegal_ \--"

"Dasar berengsek," geram Takahiro, mencengkram remote televisi. "Kelakuan mereka benar-benar sialan. Disaat orang lain kesulitan mencari masker, mereka justru mencari untung dengan membuat masker yang tak layak pakai! Berengsek!"

Toru di sebelahnya mendelik. "Hei, jaga bahasa--"

"Sampah seperti mereka lebih baik dipenjara seumur hidup." Hiroki tiba-tiba ikut berceletuk. Ia yang tengah membaca berita di ponsel menggeram marah. "Mereka gila! Disaat orang-orang--terutama tenaga medis--memerlukan masker dan APD, mereka justru menimbunnya demi uang! Sialan!"

Toru menghela napas. "Hiroki, jaga omongan--"

"Berengsek memang! Apa gunanya membiarkan mereka hidup, coba?!"

"Ingin rasanya aku lempari mereka dengan virus."

"Jangan, nak! Kurang greget! Suntikkan mereka saja dengan virus!"

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan tou-chan!"

Toru yang berada diantara pasangan ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa pasrah, kuping kanan kiri mendengar perkataan pedas mereka.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut berdonasi?" usul Toru saat mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang keluarga, bersama Ume di suatu malam.

Takahiro yang tengah berbaring malas di sofa langsung mendudukkan diri, antusias. "Ide bagus! Kita bisa membantu menyumbang untuk tenaga medis!" ujarnya. "Kebetulan sekali, rumah sakit tempat Takeru bekerja sedang kekurangan APD dan _hand sanitizer_. Aku sendiri merasa sedih melihatnya; tenaga medis tetap berjuang mati-matian walaupun hanya menggunakan peralatan seadanya."

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu kita bisa membantu Takeru, lalu untuk rumah sakit lainnya," kata Toru. "Ryota dan Tomoya juga ikut. Mereka juga sedang mengadakan penggalangan dana. Kita bisa ikut dengan mereka. Aku juga akan mempromosikan web penggalangan dana di Instagramku."

Mengangguk, Takahiro berpaling pada Hiroki yang baru saja mematikan sambungan telpon. "Nak, kamu mau ikut dengan kita?" tanyanya.

"Um, maaf tou-chan. Aku sudah tergabung dalam projek lain," cengir Hiroki. "Besok, aku izin keluar dengan Teruki. Aku dan teman-teman berencana membagikan makanan gratis pada driver online dan pekerja lainnya." Ia tersenyum simpul, mengelus punggung Ume yang tidur di pangkuannya. 

"Yah, di situasi yang mengharuskan karantina seperti ini, tidak semuanya bisa melakukan _work from home_. Banyak pekerja harian yang terdampak dan sulit mencari nafkah, jadi kupikir setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu mereka, walau itu hal kecil."

Kedua orang tuanya saling melempar pandang, sebelum tersenyum lebar. Bangga melihat putranya yang memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Takahiro menepuk kepala Hiroki dengan lembut, tersenyum bangga.

"Tou-chan bangga padamu, Hiroki," ucapnya. "Kau hebat, Pahlawan."

Hiro balas tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Pada Toru yang mendekatinya sambil menyodorkan kepalan tinju, Hiroki membalas brofist itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Semoga sukses dengan rencanamu." Toru menepuk pundak anak tirinya. "Kalau perlu apa-apa, tinggal bilang saja. Nanti, kami akan segera membantumu."

"Oke!"

Toru menepuk tangannya. "Oke, masing-masing sudah siap dengan rencananya," ucapnya lantang. "Kita lakukan yang terbaik dan berjuang untuk semuanya!"

Keluarga kecil itu berseru kompak, saling bertukar tos dan semangat. Dengan harapan besar dalam hati mereka, agar situasi ini cepat pulih sepenuhnya.

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Selesai! Seneng banget rasanya bisa selesaiin fik ini hehehe xD
> 
> Well, memang inspirasi menulis fic ini juga datang dari pengalaman Fraux selama fase stay home ini HAHAHA beberapa part di fic ini beneran terjadi, hanya sedikit diubah saja di beberapa bagian xD
> 
> And btw, terimakasih buat Kak KaizumiAyame yang sudah menggagas event ini! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Fraux #killthecorona! #koiyo


End file.
